


Of (not) Getting Hints

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Romance, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned... I kissed my brother’s wife. And man, did I like it.”





	Of (not) Getting Hints

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.” Sansa said quietly, staring at the big crucifix hanging from the little church's wall. “Many, _many_ times. But this time... I went too far.”

She let out a tired sigh, shaking her head a little. She didn’t even know how to do this, or _why_ she was doing it. She wasn’t even religious and if there really was a heaven, she knew she was going to hell anyway.

“I kissed my brother’s wife. And man, did I like it.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

“No, no, no, Sansa… Sansa, just listen, ok? Listen,” Daenerys giggled drunkenly. “if dragons did exist, they would be so awesome! Much more than werewolves!” She giggled again, taking another sip of her wine.   

Sansa laughed at her sister in law’s drunken silliness. They had been drinking wine and talking out of their asses for the past three hours and were both drunk enough to discuss the hypothetical existence of mythical creatures and their awesomeness.     

“Nope. You’re saying that just ‘cause they spit fire but werewolves are cooler!” Sansa said, dragging the words and chuckling afterwards.

“You can’t possibly believe that!”

“Oh, but I do.” Sansa smirked, drinking what was left of her wine.

“You are so lame!” Daenerys slapped the redhead’s arm playfully.

“Hey, no need for violence!” Sansa joked, rubbing her arm dramatically.

“Oh, I’ll give you violence!” Daenerys put her glass on the coffee table and jumped on Sansa, pushing the redhead against the couch and tickling her sides.

Sansa squirmed, laughing her ass off as she tried to stop Daenerys’ skilled hands. “Stooooop! Dany, no, stop!” She was laughing so hard that she felt tears streaming her face. “Please, stoooop!”

“Say dragons are better than werewolves and I will!” Daenerys smiled, tickling Sansa even more.

“Never!” Sansa all but yelled, squirming and reaching for Daenerys’ wrists but the older woman always dodged her hands.

“Say it! I can do this all night!” Daenerys moved her hands to Sansa’s stomach, tickling her there.

“No!” Sansa finally grabbed one of Daenerys wrists and then it was easier to grab the other. “You say werewolves are better than dragons!”

Daenerys tried to break free from Sansa’s grip but she couldn’t. “No! You will never hear me say that!” She laughed, still trying to get free.

“Very well, you asked for it!” Flipping them over, Sansa let go of Daenerys’ wrists and started tickling her.

“Oh my Gooooood, noooo! Stop, stop, stop! I’m too ticklish!” Daenerys begged, squirming harder than Sansa did.

“You should have thought about it before starting a tickle war! Now say werewolves are better!”

Sansa began tickling Daenerys just under the ribs where Daenerys where ticklish the most and the older woman squirmed even harder, making her shirt ride up, exposing her flat stomach. Sansa’s eyes automatically went to the exposed skin of Daenerys’ belly and she watched as the blonde’s bra came into view. She knew she shouldn’t be staring but she just couldn’t look away.

“Sansa, pleaseeeeee!” Daenerys begged again.

Feeling bad about checking out her brother’s wife, Sansa stopped. She watched as Daenerys laughter slowly died as she caught her breath, apparently not noticing or not caring about her ridden up shirt. Daenerys smiled at her and Sansa smiled back, hating how sober she suddenly was.

When Daenerys finally relaxed she reached out for Sansa’s hand and entwined their fingers. It was something they did all the time. They had been friends for many years, since high school, and often shared displays of affection. But this time… it felt different. The way Daenerys looked into her eyes as she smiled, the way she stroked Sansa’s thumb with her own, and the way her eyes moved to Sansa’s lips as she licked her own lips.  

Before Sansa could say anything, Daenerys sat up and leaned in, pressing her lips against Sansa’s. Daenerys had her eyes closed but Sansa’s were wide open as Daenerys’ lips moved against hers.  

Sansa would lie if she said she never thought of it. As a matter of fact, there was a time she would dream about kiss Daenerys all the time. Back in high school, before Daenerys started dating Jon. Sansa had a huge crush on her but never acted on it as to not ruin their friendship. Then Daenerys fell in love with her half-brother, they got married a few years later and the rest, as they say, is history.

And even though her high school crush on Daenerys was long forgotten, Sansa couldn't deny there were times she’d still wonder how it would have been if she had told Daenerys about her feelings for her. If Daenerys had dated her instead of Jon. There were times Sansa still daydreamed about her lips. The same lips that were kissing her now.

“Sansa…” Daenerys whispered against Sansa’s lips when Sansa didn't kiss her back.

“What are you doing?” Sansa asked in a whisper as well.

“Something I’ve wanted to do since high school.” Daenerys pulled away just a little so she could look at Sansa in the eyes. “I’m sorry to drop this on you out of nowhere, but I just can’t keep it to myself anymore.”

Sansa furrowed her brow, feeling her lips getting dry. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I have loved you since we were in high school.” Daenerys said in a low, soft voice. “I was so head over heels for you and I dropped all kind of hints but you never seemed to get them.” Daenerys smiled sadly, her eyes getting filled with tears. “Our friendship was so dear to me that I was afraid to tell you how I felt directly and end up ruining it, so I just dropped as many hints as I could but when I realized that you didn’t get them, I just gave up. And I told myself if you didn’t get them was because you weren’t looking for them and I was just a friend to you.”

Sansa was speechless. She could hardly believe her ears. She could feel her lips getting even drier as Daenerys’ words sank in. Daenerys had just told her she had loved her since high school. How was she supposed to react to that? They were not high school kids anymore, Daenerys was her brother's wife, she couldn’t just jump head first and tell her she liked her back then too; that she _still liked_ her now.  

Sansa never told her about her feelings to not ruin their friendship and because she never thought Daenerys could feel the same and now Daenerys told her she did the exact same thing. How crazy was that? _Hints._ Sansa thought to herself. Daenerys said she had dropped all kind of hints but Sansa couldn’t remember any. Was she really that dense? She almost rolled her eyes at herself. Of course she was, especially back in high school, she was so clueless…

“Sansa, please, say something…” Daenerys begged.

Sansa reached and wiped Daenerys’ tears away with her thumbs. She watched as Daenerys closed her eyes at the feeling and before Sansa knew it, she was tracing Daenerys’ lips with her thumb. Daenerys opened her lips, letting them hanging open just a little, inviting Sansa to kiss them.

Sansa tried to think about Jon. She tried to tell herself she couldn’t do it that it was wrong, so wrong. But Daenerys was practically begging for a kiss and when she opened her eyes and stared right into Sansa’s, the redhead couldn’t think of anything else. Anything that wasn’t Daenerys and her eyes and her soft full lips.

So she leaned in and they kissed. This time, they kissed properly, slow and lovingly as they entwined their fingers. And even though it was the first time they kissed, they kissed like old lovers who knew just what the other liked. There was no rush as they explored each other’s mouth, letting the other’s taste fill their senses.

Their lips and tongues moved in sync as the minutes went by. It felt like time was frozen because they both lost track of it as their tongues stroked each other’s. It was intimate and passionate, but it wasn’t sexual. They both knew that wasn’t the time for it, not after emptying two bottles of wine. That’s not what this was about. It was about showing their love for the other and take the frustration out of their chests.

Pulling away, a couple of minutes later, Sansa stroked Daenerys’ face and smiled sadly at her. “I’ve been dreaming about this since high school too.” She let out a sad chuckle, shaking her head. “Damn my dense me and my inability to get hints.”

Upon hearing Sansa’s words, Daenerys’ eyes immediately lit up. “So, you feel the same?” She asked hopefully.

Sansa let out a tired sigh. “You’re my brother’s wife, Daenerys.”

“That’s not what I asked you. Do you feel the same?”

Sansa couldn’t say it out loud, she just nodded slowly but that was all Daenerys needed. For now. To know that Sansa reciprocated her feelings was enough. For now.

She leaned in and hugged Sansa tight. Feeling the redhead hold her back, made her feel warm inside and she smiled happily even though she knew that was not the part where they rode into the sunset together. There was Jon and there were many other things but she chose not to think about any of it as she held Sansa into her arms and dreamed of paradise.


End file.
